Chaos
by Lockie Cole
Summary: Presqu'un an après la chute du Météore, une nouvelle menace s'abat sur la Planète. NAnaki appelle ses amis à Canyon Cosmo. Vincent met fin à un an d'errance et de solitude pour retrouver ses compagnons


Chapitre 1: Menaces

"Clad, tout ceci n'est pas normal!" fit Red vivement. "Si cela continue comme ça, je ne sais vraiment pas comment cela va finir… La situation empire de jour en jour!"

Malgré la mauvaise liaison Midgar–Canyon Cosmo et le mauvais son des PHS, Clad perçut nettement de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Nanaki, ce qui le troubla plus que ses paroles elles-mêmes. Le sage fauve rouge si serein généralement ne s'inquiétait jamais pour un rien, il fallait vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave pour qu'il soit aussi alarmé.

-Calme-toi, et explique-toi Red…"dit Clad d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant mais qui sonnait faux, même ses propres oreilles. Il se leva brusquement de son siège et parcourut nerveusement sa chambre de long en large.

"Eh bien voilà…" commença Nanaki de sa voix jeune et grave. "Tu te rappelles de ce que je te disais la semaine dernière au sujet des monstres?"

-Oui… Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient plus nombreux depuis quelque temps et que…"

"Mais là c'est encore pire!" le coupa brutalement Red 13. "C'est carrément une invasion! Les enfants ne peuvent même plus sortir de chez eux seuls sous peine de se faire attaquer. Ces monstres sont tellement agressifs que, la nuit dernière, ils sont entrés dans Canyon Cosmo. Nous les avons repoussés mais il y a eu plusieurs morts et des blessés graves… dont un qui va probablement succomber à ses blessures sous peu." Le jeune fauve s'arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. N'entendant aucun commentaire ni aucune réaction de la part de Clad, il l'apostropha durement: "Tu peux demander à Cid et à Shera si tu ne me crois pas! De toutes manières, c'est tout le continent qui est plus ou moins infesté par ces monstres!"

Clad sursauta, surpris par la violence avec laquelle Nanaki venait de parler. "Ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus, je te crois sur parole mon vieux," s'empressa-t-il vivement de répondre. "Simplement je réfléchissais à ce que je disais… mais je te crois!"

-Excuses-moi, Clad," fit la voix redevenue calme, à l'autre bout du fil. "Mais, tu comprends, je suis à bout de nerfs. Ces monstres… ils affluent de partout! Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ce n'est pas naturel, ils ne se comportent pas comme ça d'habitude. Maintenant ils deviennent plus fort, plus dangereux, plus intelligents…"

Oui, Clad comprenait. Il comprenait qu'un de ses amis avait besoin d'aide et, même s'il ne jugeait pas la situation aussi gravissime que le jeune fauve la décrivait, il pensait prudent d'aller voir sur place de quoi il en résultait au juste.

-Très bien Red," dit-il au bout d'un temps qui paru interminable à Nanaki. "Je vais appeler les autres et, dès que possible, on se retrouve tous à Canyon Cosmo. D'accord?"

"D'accord!" s'écria Red 13 avec soulagement. "Merci Clad," ajouta-t-il avant que celui-ci ne raccroche.

_"Si étrange… cette sensation… quelque chose dans l'air qui…"_

_Vincent tourna nerveusement la tête et regarda derrière lui, prêt à dégainer mais il ne vit que le rideau d'eau masquant l'entrée de la grotte. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ici, il le savait, il le sentait, mais quoi?_

_Mal à l'aise, il entra un peu plus en avant quand même. Et ce silence… même le bruit des chutes d'eau, si proches pourtant, ne parvenait plus que difficilement jusqu'à ses oreilles hypersensible._

_-Lucrecia?" appela-t-il, brisant le pesant silence qui s'était abattu sur ses épaules. "Lucrecia? Tu es là?" fit-il à nouveau un peu plus fort. Mais aucune réponse autre que son écho ne lui parvint. Ses yeux rouges, brillants dans l'obscurité, se posèrent un instant sur le trône sculpté dans la pierre qui dominait la pièce. Il imaginait presque y voir la blanche silhouette bien connue mais il n'y avait rien. Rien…personne… Lucrecia… avait-elle…?_

_-LUCRECIAAA! Hurla Vincent de toute sa voix. Son cri résonna sur toutes les parois de la cavité, s'amplifia. Il résonna si fort et si longtemps dans sa tête qu'il crut qu'elle allait exploser. Lentement, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi rocheuse. Assis, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et s'enveloppa entièrement dans sa cape. Il avait froid tout à coup, si froid…_

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi n'était-elle plus là? Pourquoi était-elle partie? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas attendu?

C'était toujours les mêmes questions qui tournaient, dansaient et revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit torturé de Vincent. Toutes les nuits passées à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, dans son sac de couchage ou n'importe où qu'il tentasse de dormir, se reposant toujours les mêmes interrogations et n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de réponses. Presque un an à se demander ce que Lucrécia avait bien pu devenir.

Elle lui avait pourtant promis de l'attendre, qu'elle serait là à son retour. Mais…

Lorsque Clad les avaient laissés partir, une semaine avant le combat décisif contre Sephiroth, c'était tout naturellement que Vincent était allé à la Grotte. Lucrécia était encore là et, pour la première fois depuis trente ans, ils s'étaient aimés. Mais le lendemain il avait fallu qu'il reparte, rejoindre Clad et les autres membres d'Avalanche pour aller tuer le fils de la femme dont il avait été l'amant la nuit même. Il s'était bien gardé de lui parler de Sephiroth, la jeune femme croyait que son fils était mort et s'était bien mieux ainsi. Il s'était contenté de lui raconter que c'était Jénova qui avait invoqué le Météore et qu'il devait aider à la combattre. Il avait terminé en lui assurant qu'il reviendrait bien vite la chercher.

Lucrécia avait pleuré, l'avait suppliée de ne pas la quitter alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, s'était accrochée à son bras valide pour l'empêcher de partir. Vincent n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme, si calme et si réservée de nature, aussi éplorée et il avait presque abandonné l'idée de la laisser pour aller se battre, mais elle s'était soudainement ressaisie et, résignée elle l'avait regardée s'éloigner lentement, non sans lui avoir promis de l'attendre et… lui… de revenir…

Mais quand il était revenu, après la destruction du Météore, à peine une semaine plus tard… elle n'était plus là… Pourquoi?

Et si elle avait, par un moyen quelconque, appris ce qu'elle ne devait surtout pas savoir au sujet de Séphiroth? Découvert son rôle à lui, Vincent, dans cette sale histoire? Ce serait la seule explication plausible pour expliquer sa mystérieuse disparition. Mais où avait-elle bien pu aller? Il avait fouillé les quatre coins de la Planète sans trouver une seule trace de la scientifique. Et si jamais elle s'était…

Vincent se leva d'un bond et arpenta nerveusement sa chambre. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas trouvé le chemin du sommeil? Depuis que Clad l'ait réveillé? Ou, depuis sa dernière visite à la Grotte? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Il n'aurait jamais du quitter son cercueil. Il avait voulu se racheter et avait probablement fait pire. Même 30 ans ne suffirait pas pour expier…

Il s'arrêta un instant à la fenêtre, l'aube pointait à peine. La semi obscurité qui n'avait pas encore fait place au jour rendait Nibelheim encore plus lugubre qu'à l'ordinaire. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui voyait tout en noir. Non, de n'importe quel point de vue Nibelheim _était_ sinistre. La ville, les habitants, les animaux, tous sentaient la peur, la mort. Ce lieu était maudit, doublement maudit.

Pourquoi était-il revenu dans cette ville qu'il détestait? Et pourquoi dans cette maison en particulier? Le vieux manoir réquisitionné par la Shinra une trentaine d'années plus tôt n'avait pas changé. Il avait été laissé tel quel, personne n'avait osé le détruire, l'habiter, le rénover… ce qui en soi n'avait rien d'étonnant, la réputation du lieu ne donnait à personne l'envie ne serait-ce que de s 'y approcher. Si bien qu'à par la poussière et le silence, Vincent aurait pu se croire 30 ans plus tôt et tous ses vieux souvenirs y revenaient plus frais que jamais.

Il avait passé plusieurs semaines à chercher dans la bibliothèque du sous-sol des documents, des rapports, n'importe quoi qui lui apporterait un élément nouveau sur l'affaire Jénova. Mais il avait finit par comprendre que, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce dossier, il l'avait déjà découvert avec Clad et les autres. Malgré cela il avait du mal à quitter cette maison. Quelque chose le retenait ici, comme un boulet accroché à son pied, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais penser pouvoir éprouver un jour…

La nostalgie…

Les nuits d'automnes étaient fraîches à Midgar et, frissonnant, Clad traversa la place d'un pas rapide. Il y avait pourtant encore beaucoup de monde de sortis dans les rues, la plupart des endroits ou l'on pouvait s'amuser étant ouverts jusque tard dans la soirée. L'ex-Soldat fit un signe de main à quelques connaissances qu'il croisa mais ne s'arrêta pas pour discuter. Soucieux et pensant toujours à ce coup de fil de Nanaki, il se dirigea vers le _Septième Ciel_, entièrement refait à neuf, d'où s'échappait un mince rayon de lumière. Sans prendre garde à la petite pancarte "Fermé" accrochée à la porte, il entra dans le bar. La vaste pièce était vide à l'exception de Tifa qui était installée derrière son comptoir.

-Clad? C'est toi? Par la Planète, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici au milieu de la nuit? Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs!" s'écria la jeune femme, la main sur son cœur palpitant, en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de débouler à toute vitesse. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui dire bonjour. "Eh, bien, Clad… si tu me disais la raison de ce… débarquement!" dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Tu as fermé?" demanda Clad au lieu de répondre à la question.

-Oui. Tu n'as pas vu la pancarte? A ton arrivée je finissais de ranger les verres et m'apprêtait à me coucher. Je suis exténuée." Tifa s'étira et l'ex-Soldat comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…"

-A cette heure?" Le coupa Tifa. "Serait-ce une déclaration?" continua-t-elle mi-plaisantant fixant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

-Soit sérieuse, Tifa," dit Clad brutalement en détournant la tête. "J'ai à te parler… et c'est assez pressé."

-Ca a intérêt à être important," répondit la barman du même ton, blessée. "Pour venir à 3 heures du matin…"

-Pas assez pour te déranger. Je repasserais plus tard"

-Non! Attends Clad!" fit Tifa en retenant par l'épaule le jeune homme qui avait déjà franchis la porte. "Je suis désolée, j'ai passée une sale journée et je suis un peu énervée. Mais je t'en prie, reste!" insista-t-elle. Elle avait senti l'anxiété qui oppressait le jeune homme et regrettait de l'avoir rembarré. C'était stupide et cela n'allait en rien améliorer ses relations déjà tendues avec Clad. Mais c'était tellement pénible d'attendre pendant des jours et des jours une simple visite de sa part et de le voir finalement débarquer au milieu de la nuit alors qu'elle était _vraiment_ épuisée et qu'elle ne pensait qu'à retrouver son lit.

-Tu es sure que je ne te dérange pas, Tifa?" demanda Clad. "Je comprend que tu sois fatiguée et que tu…"

-Tu ne me dérange jamais, Clad" assura Tifa en lui souriant. "Viens, assis-toi!" ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant un tabouret. "Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

-Une bière, s'il te plaît.

Tifa se plaça derrière le comptoir et sortit deux chopes dans lesquelles elle versa de la bière mousseuse. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire pour que tu daignes venir me voir?"

_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?_ faillit lui demander Clad, mais il ne le fit pas. Cela n'aurait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il savait très bien ce que Tifa avait voulu dire et il en avait quelque remords. C'est vrai qu'il venait de plus en plus rarement la voir, alors elle avait ses raisons de ne pas apprécier sa petite visite au milieu de la nuit, surtout pour parler de choses qui ne la concernaient pas directement, elle. "Red m'a appelé".

-Oh," fit Tifa légèrement déçue mais néanmoins surprise. "Red, à l'heure là? Cela devait vraiment être urgent…"

-C'est le matin à Canyon Cosmo…" répondit machinalement Clad avant d'ajouter: "Il semblait presque… paniqué après ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas." L'ex-Soldat raconta alors sa conversation téléphonique avec le fauve roux. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi?"

-Eh bien…" commença Tifa réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. "Ce ne sera pas la première fois que des monstres tuent des humains et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois non plus…

-Mais des monstres qui deviennent plus forts, plus intelligents, qui attaquent une ville…" la coupa Clad.

Tifa ignora l'interruption et continua, songeuse: "… ce que je trouve le plus alarmant c'est Nanaki soit si inquiet."

-Oui. Il était tellement nerveux au PHS qu'il en devenait carrément agressif. Tu as déjà vu Red perdre son contrôle, toi?" demanda Clad en levant les yeux vers Tifa qui du reconnaître que non. "Rien qu'à l'entendre, j'étais content de ne pas être en face de lui!" continua-t-il. "Il faut vraiment que ce soit grave. En tout cas, j'ai du lui promettre de prévenir les autres et de venir ensemble à Canyon Cosmo pour qu'il se calme un peu. D'ailleurs ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'aller jeter un coup d'œil là-bas, car je ne trouve pas ça très normal."

-Moi non plus, pour tout avouer," fit Tifa en débarrassant le comptoir.

-Alors tu es avec moi?" s'écria vivement Clad en se levant brusquement, renversant son tabouret dans sa précipitation.

-Evidemment, gros bêta, va!" répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant joyeusement. "Nanaki est notre ami, si il a besoin d'aide je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés. Et puis ça me fera une occasion de le revoir, cela fait déjà longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à Canyon Cosmo…"

Clad releva son tabouret et sortit de sa poche son PHS. "Bon, maintenant il faut appeler les autres. Barret à Kalm, Cid à Rocket Town, Reeves ici même… il n'aura sûrement pas le temps de venir mais avec un peu de chance il nous enverra Cait Sith, Yuffie à…"

-Quoi! Maintenant?" l'interrompit Tifa, effarée.

-Bien sur!" fit Clad le plus sérieusement possible et, en même temps, surpris. "Pourquoi, il y a un problème?"

-Non, non… aucun," soupira la barman qui venait de comprendre qu'elle pouvait faire le deuil de son lit. "Je vais chercher mon PHS."

Clad ne répondit pas. Le téléphone à l'oreille, il attendait impatiemment que quelqu'un lui réponde. Il fit un vague signe d'assentiment pour montrer qu'il avait répondu. "Allo, Cid?"

Tifa quitta le comptoir et rejoignit l'arrière-salle. Elle grimpa d'un pas lourd et fatigué l'escalier qui lui semblait interminable et entra dans sa chambre. "Ou est passé ce PHS…" marmonna-t-elle en regardant sous le lit, inspectant sa table de chevet, et mettant finalement à sac ses tiroirs de commode pour le trouver au milieu de ses sous-vêtements. Elle eut un petit rire penaud et redescendit rejoindre Clad.

Cela faisait longtemps que son PHS ne lui avait pas servi. D'ordinaire elle se servait de son téléphone fixe pour appeler ses amis d'Avalanche, et eux faisaient de même. Tacitement, ils avaient décidés en se séparant de ne se servir du PHS qu'en cas de danger. Ce moyen de communication étant le plus sur et le plus confidentiel. Il n'y avait guère eu de menace durant l'année qui avait suivie, pas assez important en tout cas pour utiliser le PHS qui aux yeux de Tifa avait presque pris un caractère sacré. Ce petit objet avait été le lien qui unissait Avalanche et il était porteur du plus lourd secret que la Planète n'ait jamais porté. Hors aujourd'hui, Nanaki l'avait utilisé…

Tifa entra dans le bar au moment où Clad raccrochait. Elle s'installa derrière son comptoir et remplit à nouveau les chopes de bière: avec tous les coups de fil qu'ils allaient avoir à passer, ils allaient avoir soif! Avec lassitude, la jeune femme composa un numéro; les bips prolongés qui retentirent alors lui firent comprendre que la ligne était occupée.

-Qui tu appelles?" demanda-t-elle à Clad voyant que celui-ci était à nouveau dans une conversation téléphonique.

-Barret"

-Ah!" Tifa leva les yeux au plafond. "Bon, j'appelle Yuffie alors". Ses doigts pianotèrent un instant sur les touches du PHS lorsqu'elle se ravisa.

-Mais au fait! Comment nous rendrons nous à Canyon Cosmo? Parce que avec ce que tu viens de me dire je ne crois que ce soit judicieux d'y aller avec les chocobos!"

-Une minute, s'il te plaît, Barret". Clad posa son PHS et se retourna vers la jeune femme. "J'ai téléphoné à Cid, on ira avec le Hautvent. Il m'a dit qu'il lui faudra plusieurs jours pour le préparer…"

-Et il viendra ensuite nous chercher ici…"

L'ex-Soldat secoua négativement la tête: "Nous le rejoindrons à Costa Del Sol. Cela lui évitera de faire trop de détours. Avec les chocobos, nous y seront rapidement et nous pourrons toujours l'attendre chez moi si besoin est."

-Mais…"

-Barret arrivera à Midgar demain matin… tôt ce matin," se reprit Clad. "Nous partirons tout de suite après."

-Mais, Clad…"

Le jeune homme tourna vers Tifa un visage soucieux aux traits tirés: "Plus j'y réfléchis et plus cette histoire m'inquiète. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter de perdre du temps."

Tifa soupira mais ne répondit pas, Clad avait raison.

-Moins de temps tu mettras à passer ces coups de fils et plus vite tu te coucheras," fit moqueusement celui-ci en rencontrant le regard désespéré de la jeune femme.

Etait-ce une impression ou bien il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans cette ville?

Bien sur Nibelheim n'était pas un modèle de normalité. Cette ville décimée, puis, repeuplée par la Shinra était d'un silence oppressant. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, aucun bruit, aucun rire, aucune voix… personne. Cette ville ne renfermait aucune vie, c'était une sorte de cercueil géant dans lequel ses habitants s'enfermaient en attendant de rejoindre un plus adapté à leur taille… six pieds sous terre.

Et Vincent faisait cette comparaison en connaissance des choses!

Mais aujourd'hui, il sentait quelque chose d'inhabituel, comme une menace diffuse qui ne venait pas de la ville en elle-même mais qui semblait plutôt peser sur elle. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement ces journées passées à chercher encore et encore dans cette bibliothèque sinistre à déterrer une histoire, toute aussi sombre et vieille de trente ans, qui l'avaient un peu perturbé.

Il pressa vivement le pas et se rendit à l'étable annexée au Manoir. Rien ne valait une bonne promenade pour se détendre et se clarifier les esprits.

Malgré l'obscurité, Vincent se dirigea sans problème vers l'unique stalle de l'écurie. Trash, son jeune chocobo vert picorait avec ennui quelques légumes restant de son repas de la vieille. En entendant son maître arriver, il leva la tête et lança un "wark" de joie avant de courir dans tous les sens dans le box.

Vincent ouvrit la porte de la stalle et le chocobo se précipita hors de l'écurie, tout heureux de voir le jour et sentir l'air frais après avoir passé cinq jour enfermé dans une étable obscure et étouffante. L'ex-Turk sortit à son tour et, tout en chargeant Death Penalty, son arme qu'il ne quittait jamais, il regarda le volatile gambader joyeusement, légèrement honteux de l'avoir négligé si longtemps. Il siffla un coup bref et le jeune oiseau s'immobilisa juste devant lui. Vincent lui passa le harnais puis posa doucement la selle sur son dos frétillant d'impatience et attacha les sangles. Il sauta sur sa monture.

Dès la sortie de Nibelheim, Trash se mit à galoper, fonçant telle une balle.

Dès la sortie de Nibelheim, Vincent comprit ce qui clochait.

Dès la sortie de Nibelheim, il avait vidé son chargeur.

Surpris, décontenancé par le nombre et l'audace des monstres, il entreprit de recharger son arme avant de battre en retraite. Trash reprit en courant la direction de la ville, poursuivit par une dizaine de monstres monstres, tandis que Vincent se retournait de temps en temps pour abattre les plus proches. Lorsque lui et se ma monture franchirent l'entrée de la ville, les monstres s'arrêtèrent, hésitants. Il en profita pour faire feu et en tua plusieurs, ce qui fit fuir les quelques restants.

Rien ni personne ne les empêchaient de pénétrer dans Nibelheim si ils le décidaient, mais leur instinct les rendaient méfiants des constructions humaines. Même si certains appréciaient particulièrement le Manoir Shinra. Tellement que, si l'ex-Turk avait réussit à les déloger de la partie habitable, le souterrain, lui, en était infesté. Comme si quelque chose les y attirait.

Vincent sauta du dos de Trash prit sa longe et traversa la ville à pieds. Personne n'était sorti pour s'enquérir de la raison de la fusillade. Les habitants se cachaient, ils avaient peur, pas des monstres particulièrement, mais des étrangers. Ils vivaient encore dans la sphère Shinra, tellement manipulés par la Corporation qu'ils ne comprenaient pas que le monde était entré dans une nouvelle ère et ils restaient là à attendre, humains dégénérés au cerveau probablement vide de toute pensée personnelle. Vincent pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres des visages suspicieux qui l'observaient.

Pressé de se soustraire à ces regards hostiles, il accéléra le pas et c'est avec soulagement qu'il pénétra dans l'écurie. Il conduisit Trash à sa stalle et commença à l'étriller. Le pauvre chocobo était tremblant et essoufflé, ses plumes vertes étaient collées par la sueur et il remuait nerveusement la tête, peu rassuré malgré les quatre murs qui l'entourait. Vincent le calma du mieux qu'il pu, mais lui-même, même s'il affichait une impassibilité exemplaire, ressentait encore les effets de l'adrénaline. Une légère migraine martelait ses tempes: le _Chaos_ s'était réveiller mais il était hors de question qu'il _le_ laisse prendre le contrôle de son corps même si combattre _sa_ volonté était éprouvant.

C'est vrai que cette attaque de monstres l'avait pris par surprise et tandis qu'il regagnait le Manoir, il réfléchit à la question. Il ne lui semblait qu'il y avait autant de ces créatures lorsqu'il était arrivé à Nibelheim quelques semaines plus tôt. Il est vrai qu'il était arrivé par la montagne mais _il n'y aurait pas du_ en avoir autant et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Les monstres étaient tellement agressifs que d'ici peu, ils n'hésiteraient plus à entrer dans la ville. Et les habitants de Nibelheim ne semblaient même pas le remarquer...

Sarcastique, Vincent songea que de toute manière il sera déjà loin de cet endroit maudit avant que cela arrivera. Il était déjà resté ici bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait du, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: ce n'est pas ici qu'il trouvera un indice sur la disparition de Lucrécia. Une autre évidence qu'il se refusait à l'admettre était qu'il y ait très peu de chance pour qu'elle soit encore en vie…

C'est pendant qu'il faisait sa valise que son PHS se mit à sonner.

Bien que de nature différente, ce fut sa deuxième peur de la journée. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Avalanche que ce téléphone sonnait. Depuis presque un an, il l'amenait partout avec lui et pourtant, Vincent avait toujours pensé qu'il resterait toujours muet, il l'espérait presque. Il avait gardé plus comme un souvenir, le considérant comme un objet inutile mais qu'il lui rappelait ses jours bons ou mauvais passés au sein d'Avalanche, qu'il lui rappelait que tout ceci n'avait pas été un rêve, qu'il avait vraiment aidé à tuer le fils de la femme qu'il aimait…

Il prit le PHS qui vibrait contre sa poitrine et décrocha, incapable d'articuler un mot.

"Allo… Vincent?" L'autre voix à l'autre bout du fil était hésitante et déformée par l'appareil mais Vincent la reconnut immédiatement.

-Clad?"

"Vincent, c'est toi?" La réponse était on ne peut plus évidente et l'ex-Turk ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

"Comment ça va?" continua Clad mal à l'aise. Probablement déjà en train de se dire qu'il se serait évité beaucoup de peine en ignorant un certain nom inscrit dans son répertoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

L'ex-Soldat prit une profonde inspiration. "Ecoute, Vincent. Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas quitté en très bons termes et que ça a été difficile pour toi de…"

-Viens-en au fait!" Le coupa Vincent plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il savait que si Clad l'appelait ce n'était pas pour parles de ses états d'âmes.

"Il se passe des choses bizarres à Canyon Cosmo. Ils sont envahis par les monstres. Red s'inquiète. Je trouve urgent d'aller voir là-bas ce qui se passe vraiment et remédier au problème si possible. Maintenant si tu veux te joindre à nous c'est à toi de voir," lança Clad d'une traite, agacé.

Un léger sourire amusé que Vincent ne pu réprimer étira ses lèvres. Ce Clad ne se laissait pas impressionner facilement. Malgré les rebuffades qui en aurait fait raccrocher plus d'un, il était quand même parvenu à son but: lui imposer un choix…

"Alors?"

… et c'était maintenant à _lui_, Vincent, de rendre compte de sa décision.

Et malgré lui, celle-ci s'imposait à son esprit. Il en avait plus qu'assez de courir après une chimère, il était temps de qu'il cesse. Cela ne servait à rien, et il le savait, à part perdre son temps et amenuiser ses espoirs de reprendre un jour une vie à peu près normale. Retrouver les anciens membres d'Avalanche était la meilleure solution et il se rendait compte avec étonnement qu'il en avait envie. Ses compagnons d'aventure avaient été les premières personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans ce monde vieilli de trente ans. Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre? Qu'avait-il d'autre à faire? Au moins, cette fois-ci, il ne ferait pas de mal à Lucrécia…

-C'est d'accord."

"C'est vrai? Tu es des notre?" L'exclamation de Clad était teintée d'incrédulité. "Où es-tu, en ce moment?"

-A Nibelheim."

"Tu n'es pas retourné dans ton cercueil quand même?"

-… NON!" L'horreur avec laquelle s'était exprimé Clad avait surprit Vincent qui s'était récrier, mi amusé, mi-vexé.

"Ah,… euh… c'est bien," bredouilla l'ex-Soldat, gêné. "Tu n'auras qu'à rejoindre Cid à Rocket Town. Nous utiliserons le Hautvent pour aller à Canyon Cosmo. C'est d'accord?"

-D'accord."

"Bien! On se revoit dans quelques jours alors!" Clad s'arrêta un instant, hésita, puis lança soudain: "Je suis vraiment content que tu viennes, Vincent!"

-Hum… euh… merci…" répondit l'ex-Turk embarrassé à son tour et il eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre son interlocuteur glousser dans le PHS.

-A bientôt!"

-A bientôt!" répondit brutalement Vincent et il raccrocha promptement pour ne plus entendre les ricanements de Clad.

Après un temps d'hésitation, Vincent ouvrit la porte secrète de la chambre qui menait au sous-sol. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant de partir et il allait s'en occuper tout de suite. Après il pourrait se mettre en route pour Rocket Town.

Restait plus qu'à espérer que les monstres n'aient pas envahis la montagne aussi…

Clad éteignit son PHS et se tourna vers Tifa.

-Alors, il vient?" demanda t-elle, bien qu'elle est déjà lu la réponse sur le visage du jeune homme.

Celui-ci hocha positivement la tête pour confirmer: "Je ne peux pas dire qu'il a été dur à convaincre."

-Si il n'y avait pas cette menace à Canyon Cosmo, je dirai que c'est merveilleux de pouvoir se retrouver, un an après, tous ensemble!" s'écria la jeune femme en joignant les mains.

-Tous ensemble, oui…" murmura Clad d'une voix sombre. Son sourire s'effaça soudainement de ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus se ternirent autant que le permettait la Mako, son regard se perdit dans le vague. "Sauf Aéris…"

-Clad…"

-Elle me manque…" continua Clad sur le même temps.

-Elle nous manque à tous, Clad," dit doucement Tifa en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

L'ex-Soldat écarta d'un geste brusque la main de la jeune femme de son visage et s'écria: "Ce n'est pas pareil!"

-Pourquoi?"

Tifa connaissait la réponse mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Clad. _Parce que je l'aime_,pensa celui-ci. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre!" dit-il tout haut en tournant puérilement le dos à Tifa.

_Oui, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas comprendre. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas comprendre. Je ne veux pas comprendre ce que je sais depuis longtemps. Pas temps que tu me ne l'auras pas fait comprendre explicitement. Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas parlé franchement._

Un silence gêné s'abattit entre eux. Un silence tellement pesant et solennel qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osaient le briser. Alors ils restaient là, immobiles, respirant à peine, faiblement éclairés par la veilleuse du bar, perdus dans leurs pensées. Clad saignait à blanc d'une blessure dont il ne pouvait guérir et Tifa ne savait que faire pour soulager sa douleur. Tristement, elle contempla la main avec laquelle elle avait touché le visage de Clad qui avait repoussé cette caresse et, par ce geste, l'avait repoussé elle.

Cela faisait au moins un an, pourtant! Plus d'un an qu'Aéris était morte, plus d'un an que son corps reposait dans les eaux de la cité des Anciens. Mais pour Clad, cela ne changeait rien. La plaie était là, et ne se refermait pas. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose, incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Tifa en voulait presque à Aéris d'être morte. Si l'Ancienne était encore envie, elle aurait peut-être perdu toutes ces chances avec Clad mais au moins celui-ci ne serait pas aussi malheureux…

Tifa se décida enfin à parler, ne supportant plus le silence qui était une barrière entre elle et le jeune homme blond si proche et pourtant si loin.

-Pourquoi tu riais tout à l'heure, au téléphone?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de garder ferme et neutre.

Clad se retourna et souria pensivement. "C'est à cause de Vincent." Il secoua la tête avec une expression amusée et s'expliqua: "Il veut toujours se montrer plus dur qu'il ne l'est en réalité."

-Il n'a donc pas changé!" répondit Tifa, distraitement, songeant intérieurement que l'énigmatique Vincent n'était pas le seul à caparaçonner ses sentiments. "Bon! Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir un peu, maintenant. Hein? Si on veut être en forme pour tout à l'heure?"

-Oui, il est temps que je parte," dit Clad en regardant sa montre qui affichait une heure plus que tardive. "Nous avons à peine quatre heures pour nous reposer. Enfin, dors bien quand même!"

Il s'éloignait d'un pas lourd dans la nuit étoilée lorsque Tifa sortit à son tour et l'appela.

-Oui, Tifa?"

Elle s'approcha de lui et plongea un anxieux regard dans les yeux clairs et brillants de l'ex-soldat. "Tu es sur que ça va aller?"

-Mais oui, ça va aller! Ne te préoccupes pas pour moi!" dit celui-ci en reprenant sa route, mais il se ravisa et fit face à la jeune femme avec un sourire indécis. "Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Tifa, et merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…" Il prit une profonde inspiration et Tifa attendit avec inquiétude la suite. "Tu es une vraie sœur pour moi…" conclut-t-il enfin, en détournant on regard du visage bouleversé de la jeune femme.

_Oui, une sœur… et rien de plus. Peut-être devrais-je m'en estimer heureuse? C'est ça? Oh Clad, ce n'est pas un amour fraternel que j'attends de toi. Et tu le sais bien. Mais c'est _elle_ que tu aimes et que tu aimeras à jamais, malgré la mort qui vous sépare. Cette fois-ci, c'est assez clair pour que je ne puisse même pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Clad… si tu savais…_

-Bonne nuit, Clad!" fit Tifa d'une voix dont elle s'efforçait de maîtriser le tremblement.

-Bonne nuit, Tifa!"

Ne cherchant même pas à retenir ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et lui brouillaient la vue, Tifa verrouilla sa porte et éteignit la lumière. Seule, dans l'obscurité, elle laissa libre court à ses sanglots.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, lorsque Vincent tira sur les rênes et sauta lestement du dos de sa monture. Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise et se pencha. C'était parfait: d'ici, il avait une vue superbe sur Nibelheim, située à quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas. Il appela Trash qui s'était déjà éloigné et enroula sa bride autour de son poignet pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Il regarda sa montre, la plus grande aiguille finissait son tour: trois… deux… un… zéro. Pile à l'heure.

Malgré la distance, son ouïe surdéveloppée perçut nettement le bruit étouffé de l'explosion. Se penchant un peu plus, au risque de tomber, et vit la maison où il avait passé plus de trente années de sa vie s'écrouler sur elle-même dans un vacarme à réveiller les morts, renfermant tous ses secrets. Des secrets bien trop dangereux pour ne pas être détruits.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva des décombres et Vincent s'éloigna avant que celui-ci ne l'enveloppe. Un dernier regard lui avait montré les habitants de Nibelheim, de la taille des fourmis sortir précipitamment des maisons, alertées par le bruit de l'explosion.

Vincent ne retourna pas vérifier si tout avait vraiment été détruit. Il en était sur: Il avait placé les explosifs sur les piliers porteurs de la maison à partir du souterrain et celui-ci devait maintenant être bouché. De plus il avait pris la précaution de brûler tous les documents un tant soit peu compromettant. Bien malin serait celui qui trouverait quelque chose parmi les décombres.

Et puis revenir à Nibelheim, même de nuit, serait vraiment risqué. Les habitants devaient être sur les dents, la preuve était que c'était probablement la première fois depuis six ans qu'il y avait une telle animation dans la ville. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer s'il avait le malheur de revenir à Nibelheim, conscients qu'ils devaient être que cela ne pouvaient être que le mystérieux occupant de l'ancien manoir Shinra le responsable de sa destruction.

Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit à travers le tissu de sa chemise le disque laser sur lequel il avait conservé les données les plus importantes. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas laisser de trace des dossiers de l'affaire Jénova, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser définitivement dans l'oubli cette histoire. Si il le fallait, il pourrait toujours remettre le disque laser à Clad.

Vincent se remit en route. A pied, ce coup-ci; les chemins escarpés étaient si près du vide que les franchir à dos d'un jeune et fougueux chocobo, même vert, aurait tenu du suicide. Mais l'ex-Turk ne s'en souciait guère, il avait plusieurs jours devant lui pour arriver à Rocket Town. C'était largement suffisant.

01/09/04


End file.
